The field of the disclosure relates generally to situation awareness, advisory information, and aircraft control, and more specifically, to portable devices for processing and displaying, and acting on situation awareness information and advisory information.
Pilots use situation awareness information and advisory information when operating aircraft. Unmanned air systems (UAS) automated systems also utilize situation awareness and advisory information. Such information may include the position of the aircraft being operated, the position of additional aircraft, and/or advisory information. Situation awareness information may also include flight plan information, such as suggested routes, waypoints, etc.
At least some known situation awareness systems are fully integrated into their associated aircraft. That is, hardware for at least some situation awareness systems is permanently coupled to various aircraft systems and is mounted within the aircraft. Furthermore, given their complexity and permanent installation, at least some known situation awareness systems are relatively expensive.
Many pilots may be unable and/or unwilling to purchase expensive and cumbersome situation awareness systems. For example, general aviation pilots may be unable to afford situation awareness systems utilized by commercial and/or military pilots. Further, due to their configuration, certain types of aircraft, including but not limited to older aircraft, light sport, gliders, and balloons may be unable to support at least some known situation awareness systems.
At least some known portable devices are unable to display real-time positions of aircraft on moving map displays. Accordingly, at least some known portable devices are unable to present dynamic situation awareness information to a user. Further, at least some known devices that do provide moving map displays and information on traffic require transponder installation and are unable to provide over-the-horizon (non-local) traffic information or traffic flight plan information along an intended ownship route.